


Love Will Not Break Your Heart, But Dismiss Your Fears

by EveryDayBella



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: M/M, That's it, post war of the spark, thats the fic, their tired and soft and alive and need a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: Ral sinks down the sit on a curb. There’s celebration going on all around. Fair enough he supposes. The Rakdos were going to have a field day with this. All he can see, however, is the destruction that had been caused. How many planeswalkers had been de-sparked and was there even a way to find that out? The fucking Beacon hadn’t kept track. It just called them in from all over the multiverse like lambs to the slaughter.So no, Ral was not ready to celebrate.





	Love Will Not Break Your Heart, But Dismiss Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am super new here but this needed to be written. Un-beta'd. All mistakes mine.

It takes a moment, it takes longer than a moment for it to really sink in that it's over. Bolas was defeated, Ravnica and the rest of the multiverse saved. Its over. 

 

Ral sinks down the sit on a curb. There’s celebration going on all around. Fair enough he supposes. The Rakdos were going to have a field day with this. All he can see, however, is the destruction that had been caused. How many planeswalkers had been de-sparked and was there even a way to find that out? The fucking Beacon hadn’t kept track. It just called them in from all over the multiverse like lambs to the slaughter. 

 

So no, Ral was not ready to celebrate. 

 

This had all been his fault. He’d done this. He’d caused this. He’d gotten countless people killed. 

 

And he’s so fucking tired. He’d gone days before without sleeping, to obsessed with his current projects to succumb and the after effects still hadn’t felt as bad as this. Losing the Guildpact to Jace fucking Belerain hadn’t felt this bad. 

 

Hope felt tangible in the air and all he has is a bottomless pit of despair and guilt. 

 

There were things he should be doing. He is somehow still the Izzet guild leader. The clean up is going to be long and they can help. He probably needs to see how many they’d lost and what condition Nivix was in. He wouldn’t put it past Niv-Mizzet to still want to boss him around. All of these were subtitle distractions. 

 

But he kept his ass on the curb, rooted to the street. He scrubs his hands against his face, feeling static tingle against his skin. He closes his eyes, counting down from forty. When he gets to the end he will plaster his cocky attitude and cheeky grin back on, get up and go work. 

 

He got to the end and started counting down again. He’d do it this time. 

 

And then he did it again.

 

When someone sat next to him they jumped slightly, uttering a soft welp as static transferred between bodies. The didn’t move away from the contact, pressing in shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. They were both silent while Ral starts counting again but began losing count. 

 

Great. Now he couldn’t even do simple math. 

 

“Do you know if our apartment is still standing?” Tomik’s voice drifts into giggles near the end. It's probably just the shock, but the sound settles over Ral like a warm blanket on the first night of winter. He needs a distraction and Tomik is always his best distraction. 

 

He picks his head up and focuses on Tomik, not the strangely cherry chaos around them. His white robes where hopelessly stained, his auburn hair a fly away mess. Ral can’t help remembering the battle, watching Tomik with a sword and simultaneously wanting to die with the panic and also feeling something bright and sparkling in his chest that isn’t lightning. That is what he feels for this brave, stupid man sitting close enough to him to get shocked and not caring. Ral doesn’t consciously move, he just sort of slumps over on to Tomik, letting his head fall on his shoulder. 

 

Tomik doesn’t shove him off. To the opposite he opens up, wrapping an arm around him, holding him close even though they’re in the bright middle of the Tenth District and everyone can see. Who the fuck cares? They’ve done worse now. He lets Tomik hold him up, lets him shelter him from the world around them. Let’s him press a kiss into his hair and sigh happily. 

 

“I went looking for you there.” Ral admits in undertone. It’s not his proudest moment, but he’s not ashamed of it either. Tomik is more important to him than anything and he had to go. “It was standing then.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Tomik’s voice rumbles through his chest and Ral enjoys hearing as well feeling it. It means he’s alive and Ral hadn’t been convinced of that for parts of the day. “The Orzhov needed to act and Teysa wasn’t going to do it. Kaya position wasn’t firm enough. I had to do something.”

 

“You did good.” Ral doesn’t fight the grin, lets it over take his face. His boyfriend is kinda of the best. 

 

Tomik doesn’t reply, but his fingers are restless against Ral. There’s something on his mind, but Ral decides to exercise some patience for the first time in his life. Tomik will get to it when he’s ready and Ral’s mind is finely, mercifully, quiet. 

 

“I saw one of the Eternals grab a planeswalker.” Tomik admits what could have been a lifetime later. “It wasn’t you, I knew that, but I kept thinking it could be you.”

 

Tomik’s arms are gripping tight. Ral doesn’t begrudge him. With anyone else he would shrug them off. Snicker and accuse them of worrying too much, but with Tomik and today of all days he deserves something more honest. “It was close a couple times.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of you going after Tezzeret alone.”

 

“Ah, that’s the part they don’t tell you about about being a planeswalker, it's pretty lonely.” 

 

Somehow, someway, Tomik’s arms tighten again. Ral sits up, pulling Tomik into a kiss. It’s lacking the fire from earlier, but thats okay. It’s soft and exhausted and comforting. They survived this mess and that's enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing more? While Ral is off chasing down Tezzeret? *shrugs*


End file.
